Switched
by Redhead-Lust
Summary: Harry woke up in an unusual condition. He felt different, everything 'was' different. Ron had the same problem as Harry, and how are they going to deal with it? They both have turned into girls! Will they stay like this forever?
1. The Switch

_**Chapter One**_

**Switching**

The sun shone through the window, reflecting onto Harry's skin. He opened his eyes and turned over feeling extremely different then normal. His hair started to fall over his face, longer then usual, and his eyes felt different, and he seen things a little differently too.

His chest hurt with that feeling of bareness, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. This has never happened to him before. Harry sat up in his bed grabbing his glasses from the night table, and put them on.

He looked around the messy room, feeling like he had the urge to clean it, maybe even through all of the junk away,'_ Snap out of it Harry, why are you acting so…different?'_ Harry thought to his self as he sat up, and noticed his hands were fairly girly, and a little smaller.

He started to sweat a bit, panicking wondering what is happening. Harry started to walk and he froze dead in his tracks from the feeling of being skinner then usual.

Then the feeling of his pants falling to his knees, revealing to what seems his boxers," What in bloody hell is going on!" Harry freaked as she held his pants up and ran down stairs to be ready to cook breakfast for the Dursleys.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he gritted his teeth and stopped at the door," I wonder why I haven't poisoned them yet…oh yeah, I'm _nice._" Harry muttered as he heard Dudley shrieked," W-w-who are you? I don't remember a girl being in this household, and why are you wearing Harry's clothes! And even his glasses!" Harry's eyes widened in shock,' _A girl? I'M A GIRL!"_

He looked down at his chest, and into his shirt, where it had been feeling bare, and it had grown fairly larger than a boys chest, that's when he noticed he was missing a bra.

Harry felt his hair, it was longer then usual and his pants fell from Harry letting go. Dudley's face grew in shock, and he chuckled a bit," You're even wearing Harry's boxers! Are you his girlfriend? Did you sleep here last night? How did you get in without my parents noticing?" he kept going on and on with questions, and Harry's face grew a smile.

Harry pulled up his pants, or may I be mistaken, '_her_' pants and used her other hand to brush her bangs in front of her scar to cover it. She smirked and nodded," This is going to be an interesting morning." Harry said as she walked in, feeling her throat, finally noticing '_his'_ innocent girl voice.

She smiled innocently and said softly," I'm sorry, but I don't know a 'Harry'…I just woke up here this morning, wondering how I got here, so I explored around. Sorry for interrupting, maybe I should leave?"

Dudley stood up like a bullet and turned to Harry," No, no, no you don't need to leave, you can stay here a bit just for breakfast. I mean, it's not nice to treat a girl visitor like a slave." he said blushing and Dudley stopped eating, cleaning up his hands from the cake icing.

Dudley thought 'this' girl was actually very pretty, and admired her sweet personality, or as he thinks. Harry pretended to smile brightly, as she heard a giant, and little foot steps walking down the stairs together. She got out of door way and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, wondering how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are going to act.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rushed into the kitchen wondering who the girls voice was," Duddie-kins, who were you talking to-?" Aunt Petunia turned to the very skinny girl in one of the kitchens seats holding Harry's glasses, wearing his clothes, and had long dark hair, with long bangs.

Uncle Vernon's face turned red in anger and he yelled out," GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY--" he stopped and noticed it was a girl, with watery eyes. **(A/N: Harry could be an actor with that good crying skills!)**

Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon noticed it was Harry, nor did they notice he wasn't in his room. Dudley, for the first time, glared at his parents. He looked over at 'Harry' and asked," Are you okay?" Harry was laughing so bitterly in her head, but she just nodded at Dudley. Aunt Petunia covered her mouth in shock, and looked over at Dudley," Duddie-kins, who is this girl, may I ask? She looks fairly familiar." Dudley froze.

Ron kept tossing and turning in his bed with a major ache in his lower stomach. His eyes started to water as he sat up, more pain stabbed him. Ron pulled off the covers feeling as if he peed in his bed, it was a wet feeling.

He sat up and noticed his bangs were longer, his hair was long then usual, longer than Ginny's too. Then he started to walk, but he was shorter, his legs were skinnier and smooth, his body felt curvy and skinny, his chest felt bigger then ever, and his lips were lushes.

Ron looked down at his Chuddley Cannon boxers seeing blood had been splattered on it. He panicked and looked into his boxers noticing that his thing wasn't there anymore," BLOODY HELL! IT'S BEEN CUT OFF!" Ron screamed.

**(A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever, and I found it rather fun :D . I loved Ron's expression not even noticing he wasn't a girl yet! And he had his first 'girl' problem off the bat! Poor Ronald xD. Next chapter will be updated soon, hopefully ! Still plotting for that one. _"BLOODY HELL! IT'S BEEN CUT OFF!" _ Lol!)**

_**xxooMichelle**_


	2. School or Movies?

_**Chapter Two**_

**School or Movies?**

"BLOODY HELL! IT'S BEEN CUT OFF!" Ron screamed. He let go of the boxers and it snapped back onto his sensitive skin and Ron screamed again," Oh _Merlin_! It's been cut off! It's been cut off! It's been cut off! How am I going to make babies! What is Hermione going to think! MUM!" He yelled noticing something was in his way when he tried to re-look in his boxers to make sure he wasn't hallucinating," BLOODY HELL! IT IS GONE!" Ron took deep breathes.

" What are these in the way--?" He looked into his shirt and his ears turned red, his face turned pure white with a mix of green, and he almost fainted.

"Ginny, was that you screaming?" Mrs.Weasley said in a concerned tone. Ginny turned and looked confused," No, mum, it wasn't me…sounded like it came from Ron's room." She said scratching her head.

Mrs.Weasley took Ginny's hand and dragged her into Ron's room.

Ron covered his face and fell back onto his bed," Mum! What in bloody hell is happening to me! First '_its_' been cut off, second my chest is swollen, thirdly my hair is longer then Ginny's, and my body is…I'm shorter! Bloody Hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, is this a dream!"

Ginny's came out from behind Mrs.Weasley and looked even more confused," Is…that…RON!" She burst into laughing and pointed a finger at Ron.

" You have to look into the mirror, _Ronald_." Ginny said his name sarcastically. Mrs.Weasley looked shocked at first and she then let out a chuckle noticing it was Ron.

She looked down at his boxers and felt alittle sorry for Ron. Ginny bit her lip to prevent her from laughing even more," To give you more advice Ron, I suggest you change into tighter underwear and grab a pad from the bathroom." She smiled sheepishly.

Ron's eye's widened as he stared blank for a second wondering what the heck Ginny just said. He slowly rose from his bed and walked over to the mirror. Ron couldn't believe it so he felt his hair and his sides. He screamed like a girl and noticed his non deep voice," I'M A GIRL!" he shrieked.

"Mum…is this…really me!" Ron questioned a million times, but Mrs.Weasley just kept nodding.

He started feeling his body, feeling awkward because it was a girls," This feels weird…I feel like a violated a girls body doing that! Wait! What about Hermione? What is she going to do when she sees me? She is gonna go back to VICKY!". **(A/N: Yes, yes, first signs of extreme PMS, I seriously don't wanna be Ron right now :p )**

"But, hey…I'm pretty." Ron said looking in the mirror.

Harry sat on the couch, being more welcomed by the Dursleys because Dudley showed physical attraction to Harry, well, Harry's girl side.

She sighed deeply as Aunt Petunia kept whispering to Dudley about her, he just shrugged. The signs of how she didn't want Harry there, of course, mother jealousy towards a girl. Harry finally heard them talk to her and she smiled so innocently that they fell for it," Umm… dear, can you tell us your name?" Her face went pink, and he tried to think of a name.

Of course, the first name that came into her head was Ginny, but she didn't want to take her name. Then Harry started stalling," My name is really embarrassing…" Dudley chuckled and stuffed a whole cupcake in his mouth," C'mon teww uz!" He mumbled threw the food in his mouth. **(A/N: He said," Come on! Tell us!" ) **

" I really don't know…" She stalled some more as she thought. The second name in her head, Hermione, but she didn't want to take her name either. Harry thought of the girl version of his name," Harriet..ta." Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at her in shock," Harry?" Harry shook his head and just said a random name," Rebecca _Harrietta_ Dawson."

That moment, Dawson's Creek came on the television.** (A/N: Okay, okay, I know there isn't any Dawson's Creek in London, so this is the British version of it xD)**

That saved Harry's life.

They turned off the television and Dudley mumbled through his food, showing the contents in his mouth," Nice name! But long.." Aunt Petunia looked at Harry in shock, thinking Harry used his 'wand' to be a girl, or believe that it was someone else," Why did you're parents name you that?" Harry burst into tears **(A/N: Lol! Acting again xD)**

" Please…don't mention that. My parents left me when I was very young…I was told they were really good people, but they left me because they were to young. People kept saying that they would find better parents to look after me, but then, never did. So I was left in the orphanage and each day I cried and cried…" She stopped and wiped her tears," So I ran away because kids their have been mean to me, and I fainted from hunger… and I woke up here." Harry grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears.

"Oh, how horrible. But then…how come your wearing Harry's clothes? Do you know him? Duddie-kins here told me that you're even wearing his 'boxers'." Aunt Petunia said wiping Dudley's mouth with tissue.

Uncle Vernon's face turned from purple to red then to peach. Harry gulped and coughed," I woke up in that room naked in that bed and I found some clothes in the trunk so I wore it, and that was all, really. Also, I have never met a boy named Harry." Dudley nearly spit out his food," Naked!"

She nodded and pretended to giggle." I'm just going to have some fresh air…and give you lot time to discuss things about _me_." Harry ran out of the house holding her pants up and took a deep breath and smiled,'_ How oblivious they can be. They're so foolish, I guess innocent girls win…'_ She chuckled and wanted to scream in excitement.

Dudley came out of the house and sighed. Harry knew that on the expression on his face wasn't good," I'm not aloud to stay, isn't that right?" she said. Dudley just looked at Harry.

He gulped and cleared his throat," Rebecca-" Harry coughed and corrected him," Call me Becca." Dudley nodded and continued," Becca, err…this is weird to say seeing that I only met you today…erm…would you go to the movies with me?"

Harry snapped her head towards Dudley," W-w-wait…Did you just ask me out?" he nodded.

Harry took a step towards the door," I'm sorry Dudley, but I'd rather go back to school. Let me consider it." Dudley felt totally rejected and Harry left into the house leaving him feeling gobsmacked.

**(A/N: Hey :D I finally updated. Next week I won't be able to update much because I am returning back to school! This chapter wasn't as fun as the first one...But I still try Well, thank you to people who reviewed! I really appreciete it! Now...that name thing with Harry, it just came into his mind. There is no such thing as a Brittish version of Dawson's Creek, it was just a random put there. Random. Yes. Well, Hopefully I can have the next chapter updated soon! Bye bye 3)**

** xxooMichelle  
**


End file.
